1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unique devices for fastening shoes. More specifically, the invention is concerned with simple and efficient means of fastening a shoe that is traditionally fastened by tying shoe laces. The present invention allows shoes to be fastened without the use of shoe laces and may be a benefit to those who lack manual dexterity. It also solves the problems of missing or broken shoe laces.
2. Background and Related Art
There is quite a bit of information on various ways to fasten eyelet shoes. Besides traditional shoe laces, there have been inventions concerned with fastening shoes by various means.
One of these alternate shoe fastening devices is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,276 to Paxton. Described therein is a two-part clip, which is distinct from the elastomeric/double sided contoured clip hook that is the basis of the instant invention. Another patent to Diebold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,350 describes a lace tensioning device. The present invention describes a way to totally avoid the use of shoelaces in any form. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,732 to Steven discloses an adjustable non-tying resilient securing apparatus for shoes. Although the Steven device is for non-tying of shoes, the opposing eyelets and gripping members are distinct from Applicant""s invention disclosed herein.
In an on-line search of non-patented shoe closures a web site of the San Diego network of care organization uncovered several items concerning elastic shoe laces are listed. No figures are presented on the web site and the description xe2x80x9celastic lacesxe2x80x9d are quite distinct from the shoe fastening devices of this invention.
Many patents have been found that have issued in the twentieth century and even one as far back as 1874 that disclose various combinations of elastics, hooks, and wires to fasten shoes. None of the prior art has solved the shoe-fastening dilemma in the same way that is described herein.
The instant invention employs a distinctly designed, double ended contoured clip hook which, in conjunction with an elastic member that is stretched across a pair of eyelets in a shoe designed for laces, securely and comfortably holds the elastic in place over the tongue of the shoe. When used in each eyelet pair of the shoe, the invention transforms the shoe into a slip on type of shoe which does not need shoe laces to hold the shoe on a foot. The invention eliminated the problem of wearing lace-up shoes for people with manual dexterity problems. It also avoids the safety issues that may arise from broken shoelaces. In addition, decorative and/or identifying tags can be part of the shoe fastening device of this invention. This could be valuable in the case of children""s shoes and if used by the elderly who may have memory loss due to illness such as Alzheimer""s disease.